ohayou
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Kazami tahu; Rei Furuya bukan makhluk pagi


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **ohayou**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

SEPULUH tahun mengenal Rei Furuya, Kazami Yuuya hapal betul seluk beluk kelakuan anak itu.

Dari hobi bermain game, nonton televisi, tertarik dengan kasus-kasus kriminal, sampai drama detektif yang sedang tenar asal Korea Selatan—sampai Kazami tidak mengerti; bagaimana bisa para pemain-pemain kencan ketika kasus kriminal sedang memuncak, sangat tidak profesional. Kazami bisa mengurut semua makanan dan minuman favorit Rei Furuya. Kalau misalnya ada ajang _siapa yang paling mengenal Rei Furuya_ , ia yakin bisa meraih gelar juara dua (tentu saja, juara satunya adalah Scotch, kakak Rei, yang paling mengenal anak itu).

Tapi dari sekian kebiasaan Rei Furuya, ada satu kebiasaan yang membuat Kazami naik pitam.

Rei Furuya tidak bisa bangun pagi.

Ya, meski sudah dua puluh satu tahun, menjadi mahasiswa hubungan internasional di universitas ternama, memiliki banyak prestasi, tidak menjamin seorang Rei Furuya akan mengubah kebiasaan tidur pagi. Bahkan jika ia tidak terbangun hanya untuk ke toilet, ia bisa tidur sampai sore. _Dasar kerbau_. Kazami sudah tidak habis pikit untuk anak satu ini.

Dan tentu saja, seperti hari-hari biasanya; Rei Furuya masih terlelap meski Scotch sudah pergi kerja dan Kazami menyelonong masuk ke kamar Rei.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kerbau satu ini."

Kazami berusaha menahan emosi. Gundukan besar di atas kasur ditutupi selimut tebal dan dengkuran halus yang begitu damai. Penghangat ruangan menyala. Kamar lampu di matikan. Rembesan sinar matahari yang melalui tirai jendela justru mendamaikan suasana alih-alih memberi semanagt pagi. Dan paling menggenaskan di kamar damai ini adalah jam alarm. Meski sudah berdering dua puluh kali lebih, anak itu masih belum bangun.

"Rei, ayo bangun... kau ini ada jam kuliah pagi."

Percuma saja.

Nafas dihembuskan secara kasar. Tidak, ia tidak mau teriak-teriak menganggu kedamaian rumah Furuya. Kazami juga sedang menjaga _mood_ agar bisa menjalankan hari dengan damai. Ia tidak mau _mood_ -nya hancur hanya karena Rei Furuya.

Ah, Kazami teringat sesuatu. Kata Scotch, percuma saja jika membangunkan Rei Furuya dengan cara biasa. Harus dengan cara luar biasa, baru anak itu akan bangun.

Cara luar biasa ya...

Kalau menyiram air tidak mungkin. Itu termasuk cara biasa. Kazami juga tidak tega menyirami Rei dengan air pagi-pagi seperti ini. Bukannya bangun nanti, bisa-bisa Rei malah masuk angin. Dan tentu saja, berakhir Kazami selaku mahasiswa kedokteran harus merawat anak itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tugas laporan praktikum sudah banyak, Kazami tidak mau ditambah merawat anak ini.

Kazami berpikir sejenak. Cara luar biasa yang membuat siapa pun terbangun. Bahkan untuk seorang tuan putri tidur yang telah tertidur bertahun-tahun.

Perlahan, tangan Kazami menyibakkan selimut Rei Furuya. Wajah tenang seolah tidak terjamah di mimpi buruk terlihat. Rei begitu damai tertidur. Tidak ada orang yang tega untuk membangunkan dia. Seolah wajah menunjukan bahwa dirinya berusaha mencari kedamaian setelah berjibaku dengan kegiatan duniawi. Dan dengan tertidur dinaungi selimut, adalah kedamaian kecil yang bisa diperoleh.

Jemari Kazami perlahan menyusuri wajah Rei. Alih-alih memiliki perawakan lelaki pemberani seperti _superhero_ , Rei justru terlihat lelaki yang cinta damai. _Well,_ meski sepanjang Kazami berteman dengan Rei, anak itu adalah biang onar dari kehidupan Kazami, wajah damai Rei sudah membuat Kazami menemukan sisi baik dari Rei.

Jujur saja, melihat wajah Rei yang damai seperti ini, sudah cukup membuat Kazami tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, kau harus bangun, Rei Furuya..." Kazami menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hanya mukamu damai, tidak akan menjamin kau bisa telat di kuliah pagi."

Kazami menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang Rei yang menutupi matanya.

Memandang sejenak.

Lalu, bibir Kazami menyentuh kening Rei, dalam waktu beberapa sekon.

"Ka... Za... Mi..."

Oh, tentu saja, menyadari sesuatu yang basah di keningnya, lantas Rei Furuya langsung membuka matanya. Mengeluarkan aura murka di sekitar tubuhnya, tepat menjurus pada Kazami Yuuya, sohibnya yang satu ini—yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa memiliki hobi membangunkan dirinya dengan cara mencium keningnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Rei." Kazami menyeringai. "Bangun, pemalas. Atau harus aku mencium bibirmu agar kau terbangun sepenuhnya?"

.

 **-end-**

.

 **Author note:** Karena sering bertemu Amma di kampus, jadi sering menotis pair ini. Tapii...Kazami dan Rei hanya sebatas _**teman**_ di headcanonku, atau kalau pengen serius, _**mamazone**_... ;)


End file.
